Heaven
by Ino Cassio
Summary: Dia seperti air yang aku minum, seperti udara yang aku hirup, seperti dunia yang aku pijak. Dia adalah bayanganku, dia adalah suaraku.. dia adalah aku. Kalau kau bertanya apa itu cinta, aku akan menunjuk pada wajahnya, kalau kau bertanya kenapa harus dia, maka aku akan menjawab.. karena dia adalah aku…
Ahh akhirnya setelah hiatus hampir 2 tahun lamanya, Sekarang saya bisa kembali menjamah tubuh HoMin. Bukan! Maksudku bisa kembali maracau di sini membawa cerita yang kumohon jangan benci saya karena membuat cerita seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **HEAVEN**

 **Disclaimer : Semua nama karakter dalam cerita ini adalah milih Tuhan dan milik mereka sendiri. Lagi-lagi saya hanya pinjam nama**

 **Cast : Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin (always HoMin), Siwon and Kyuhyun**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt (semuanya maksa)**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Warning : Bad Author, YAOI, Typos, OOC, Don't like don't read**

 **Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya sendiri , bila terjadi kesamaan cerita dengan FF lain, maka itu adalah ketidaksengajaan, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik bersaran .Terimakasih^^.**

 **Happy reading, please do not spitting^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dia seperti air yang aku minum, seperti udara yang aku hirup, seperti dunia yang aku pijak. Dia adalah bayanganku, dia adalah suaraku.. dia adalah aku. Kalau kau bertanya apa itu cinta, aku akan menunjuk pada wajahnya, kalau kau bertanya kenapa harus dia, maka aku akan menjawab.. karena dia adalah aku…_

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, … ah cukup, kau membuatku malu.." Suara serak Shim Changmin yang baru bangun dari tidurnya terdengar begitu sensual, membuat pria yang berada didepan matanya tersenyum nakal.

"Aku mau turun, ini sudah siang…" Kaki jenjang Changmin terlihat mulai berjalan menapaki lantai dingin rumahnya. Dia terlihat hampir telanjang karena hanya mengenakan celana dalam ketat berwarna hitam polos dan tidak mengenakan apapun selain itu.

"Kau mau makan apa untuk sarapan kita ?" Suaranya kembali terdengar setelah beberapa menit berada didalam kamar mandi dan kembali keluar dengan wajahnya yang masih basah. "Ah jangan marahi aku, aku hanya belum sempat mengelapnya saja" Jawab Changmin setelah mendengar seseorang mengomentari wajah basahnya.

"Jadi… kau mau makan apa untuk sarapan kita? "

Rumah yang didalamnya serba putih ini terlihat begitu bersih dan juga sangat wangi, namun sepi sekali hanya sering terdengar suara Shim Changmin yang mengisi ruangan ini.

"Baiklah aku yang memutuskan, panecake untuk sarapan kita.. bagaimana?"

.

"Ah chin-ca yo.. Kau benar akan mengunjungiku .. nae… aku akan menunggumu" Wajahnya tiba-tiba bersinar, senyumnya mengembang indah. Changmin melompat-lompat kegirangan sebelum akhirnya melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke atas tempat tidur.

"Hyung aku sedang sangat bahagia.. kau bisa menebaknya kenapa ?" Changmin berbicara sambil tiduran di atas ranjang, didekat seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Teman lamaku akan berkunjung, namanya Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu begitu dia sudah ada disini.." Kata Changmin lagi sambil memeluk bantal didepannya. "Entahlah.. aku akan menghubunginya lagi."

.

.

"Hyung.. hyungie-ah.. odiss-so ?" Changmin berteriak pelan didalam rumahnya mencari seseorang yang tidak bisa ditemukan oleh matanya dimana-mana. "Hyung?" suaranya menggema didalam rumah yang hanya ada dirinya sendiri ,orang yang dipanggilnya tak kunjung menyahut ataupun menghampiri. Kakinya melangkah cepat membawa tubuhnya berjalan menyusuri setiap ruangan yang ada didalam tempat tinggalnya. Dibukanya setiap pintu yang tertutup namun dia tetap tidak menemukan orang yang dicariya. Wajahnya mulai memerah, kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai "Hyuuuunggg….?" Suaranya kembali terdengar, terdengar berat dan melemah. Kakinya berhenti melangkah dia diam berdiri ditempatnya dan menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau menghilang lagi, kenapa tak mengajak serta aku.." Sangat pelan suaranya, dia menggumam sendirian mendapati seseorang yang dicarinya menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa berpamitan ataupun mengajak serta dirinya.

Changmin menunduk dalam sudah hampir akan pecah titik kristal dikedua mata indahnya, sampai akhirnya dia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum indah saat tiba-tiba sepasang kaki telanjang berdiri didepan matanya. "Hyuunggg…" Lagi-lagi yang terdengar hanya suara Changmin, dia memeluk sosok tinggi didepannya dengan sangat erat seperti tidak akan pernah lagi mau melepasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku.. kenapa kau tidak mengajakku bersamamu..?"

Changmin tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya dia hanya merasakan sosok yang tengah dipeluknya ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Changmin.

"Aku takut.. aku takut kau tidak akan kembali, jangan pernah pergi lagi tanpa aku!"

Posesif. Changmin tidak ingin kehilangan, dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian. Namun lagi-lagi Changmin tidak mendapat jawaban lain selain pelukan yang semakin menghangatkan tubuhnya dan kecupan manis pada bibir merah mudanya. Kini dia tengah memeluk surganya, dia merasakan surga, surga yang dibawa oleh sosok yang sedang dicium dan menciumnya, sosok yang selalu membuat Changmin menghangat tiap malam hari, sosok yang selalu ada dimatanya setiap hari.

.

.

"Ah kenapa orang ini lucu sekali disini.." Changmin terkekeh sendiri memandangi foto dalam album tebal yang hanya ada gambar dirinya dan Jung Yunho disana, kekasihnya. Sebelum akhirnya dia harus bangkit dari sofa nyamannya dan berdiri menuju pintu depan saat bell pintu terdengar berbunyi.

"Kyuuu… akhirnya kau datang juga.. nomu bogoshiposeyou..!" Changmin memeluk temannya yang masih berada diambang pintu.

Kyuhyun, pemuda tampan teman Shim Changmin yang sudah lama tidak bertemu setelah kepindahannya ke Belanda. Dia mulai melangkah memasuki apartement teman lamanya ini dengan tersenyum lebar tak kalah manis dari senyuman Shim Changmin yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Rumahmu …" Suaranya berhenti, matanya berjalan mengelilingi ruangan dalam kediaman Changmin yang semua hanya berwarna putih "..bersih sekali, dan juga wangi!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil menaruh tas kertas ditangannya keatas meja yang juga berwarna putih.

"Benarkah ? terimakasih… duduklah!"

"Apa saja boleh, .." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melihat pada Changmin yang sedang menawarinya minuman, matanya masih disibukkan menyorot semua sudut dan benda didalam rumah Changmin yang tidak ada warna lain selain putih.

Tidak lama kemudian Changmin kembali keluar dari dapur sambil membawa dua kaleng softdrink ditangannya.

"Apa kau selalu membersihkan rumahmu ?" Tanya Kyuhyun disela kegiatannya meneguk minuman dingin ditangannya.

"Ah tidak.. mungkin hanya aku tidak terlalu banyak membuat kotor saja, .."

Mereka tertawa, berbicara, menggali kembali kenangan dari tahun-tahun yang sudah tenggelam. Sampai akhirnya mata Kyuhyun menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari Changmin.

"Ya Changmin-ah ,kau lupa apa memang kau tidak memakan sarapanmu pagi ini, aku melihatnya masih berada diatas meja saat aku ketoilet tadi..?"Tanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran dengan dua buah panecake diatas meja makan.

"Ah itu.. aku sudah memakannya, mungkin yang kau maksud adalah milik Yunho Hyung, dia tidak menghabiskannya.." Changmin menjawabnya santai sambiil tersenyum, karena bukan hal aneh buatnya kalau Yunho tidak menghabiskan sarapan, makan siang, ataupun makan malamnya.

"Tidak menghabiskan.. yang benar saja panecake itu samasekali seperti tidak tersentuh .." Kyuhyun menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya, meyakinkan bahwa matanya tidak sedang keliru melihat apa yang ada di atas meja makan tadi. Karena memang menu sarapan yang ada diatas meja itu utuh dan samasekali tidak tersetuh.

"Ah.. benarkah, mungkin dia tidak menyukainya …" jawab Changmin menjelaskan apa adanya kerana memang menurutnya makanan yang tidak dihabiskan Yunho bukan lagi hal baru baginya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berdiri mengamati sekitarnya. Matanya beralih pada banyak foto yang tertempet didinding putih rumah Changmin.

"Ini siapa ?" Seru Kyunyun tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk satu foto yang ukurannya tidak begitu besar namun begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa memperkenalkannya padamu, dia…" Changmin menarik panjang suaranya "Apa aku boleh mengatakannya ?" Changmin mempermainkan Kyuhyun yang sudah dari tadi mempersiapkan telinganya.

"Kau mau aku memukulmu..?" Ancam Kyuhyun menunjukkan giginya

"Ah iya, baiklah dia itu… Jung Yunho, yang selalu bersamaku menemaniku.. setiap hari, siang.. malam makan… tidur, berjalan.. duduk dia selalu …"

"Baiklah-baiklah-baiklah.. aku tahu dia Jung Yunho kau sudah menyebutnya disangat awal tadi.." Kyuhyun memutar matanya menunjukkan wajah malas, lalu berjalan duduk di samping Changmin yang malah terlihat berseri-seri begitu menyebut nama Jung Yunho, membuat Kyuhyun geli sekaligus sangat penasaran siapa sebenarnya sosok Yunho ini. "Orang yang selalu menemanimu dan bla la bla.. maksudku, siapa dia , hubungan kalian apa, apa yang membuatnya sangat special hingga membuat wajahmu mengeluarkan madu seperti itu.."

Changmin sempat tertawa dan tersipu-sipu malu sebelum akhirnya dia mengatakan banyak cerita pada Kyuhyun, yang ternyata Kyuhyun pun seperti tidak bosan mendengarkan cerita panjang Changmin.

"Jadi dia.. ah aku sudah menebaknya diawal tadi,. Apa yang membuat dia sangat special buatmu , aku iri padamu, bahkan orang yang kucintai tidak sedikitpun memiliki kemiripan dengan Yunho mu ini?" Kyuhyun mengangat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa, duduk bersila menatap Changmin dengan wajah sangat ingin tahunya melebarkan telinganya dan mendengarkan Changmin berbicara, bercerita tentang kekasihnya, menunjukkan foto-foto mereka, dan tertawa bersama disetiap akhir kalimatnya.

"Dia seperti air yang aku minum, seperti udara yang aku hirup, seperti dunia yang aku pijak. Dia adalah bayanganku, dia adalah suaraku.. dia adalah aku. Kalau kau bertanya apa itu cinta, aku akan menunjuk pada wajahnya, kalau kau bertanya kenapa harus dia, maka aku akan menjawab.. karena dia adalah aku… " Changmin terlihat begitu cantik saat dia berbicara, caranya membuka dan menutup bibirnya dan tersenyum manis di tiap sela kalimat yang diucapkannya membuat Kyuhyun tak bosan memandang dan mendengarkan celotehnya.

"Ah kata-katamu menusuk hatiku, aku benar-benar seperti sudah akan menangis. Kenapa sekarang kau jadi begitu halus, huh.. Kau benar-benar seperti gadis yang terlalu banyak membaca novel cinta."

"Ya! Kau sedang memeluk apa memukulku, huh..?" Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya membesar satu tangannya sudah terangkat siap akan memukul orang yang ada didepannya.

"Ah aku kan hanya bercanda,..."

Matahari mulai kembali akan menghilang, pelan namun pasti tenggelam, membawa serta semua cahayanya yang sempat menerangi semua sudut dunia. Angin dingin mulai memasuki rumah menyapa tubuh dua manusia tampan yang sedari siang tadi terlihat tak berhenti tertawa dan bercanda.

"Jadi dimana dia sekarang, kenapa dia belum juga pulang, ini sudah malam?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Changmin yang kemudian hanya bisa terdiam.

"Benar.. dimana Yuhno hyung sekarang, aku akan menghubunginya..!" Changmin dengan cepat berdiri dan mengambil telephone genggam miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja, tangannya terlihat sedikit bergetar, jari-jarinya bergesekkan dengan layar ponsel tanpa arah namun akhirnya dia mendekatkan benda berwarna biru itu pada telinga kanannya. Kurang dari tiga detik, tapi Changmin sudah menarik kembali ponselnya menjauh dari telinganya, jarinya lagi-lagi terlihat berlarian diatas layar ponsel, dia mulai berkeringat.

"Changmin-ah gwenchana ?" Kyuhyun bertanya ragu pada Changmin yang terlihat cemas dengan tangannya yang bergetar terlihat semakin jelas.

"Gwenchana.. dia belum mengangkatnya saja!" Changmin menyentuh dahinya, mengelap kasar keringatnya , dan menggigit bibir bawahnya berkali-kali. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan, dia tidak mengeluarkan kata namun wajahnya terlihat seperti ingin sekali berteriak.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang saja, ini sudah malam.." Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa aneh sendiri dengan tingkah Changmin akhirnya memilih berpamitan dan berjalan keluar, karena biarpun dia tetap diam disana dia juga tidak bisa membantu apa-apa untuk menemukan Yunho, melihat wujudnya saja dia belum pernah.

Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berpamitan untuk pulang membuat Changmin menghentikan gerakan jari-jarinya menghubungi nomor telephone Yunho yang ternyata nomor yang ditujunya pun tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Ah baiklah, sering-seringlah bermain kesini lagi.. sampai jumpa!" Changmin tersenyum ramah mengantarkan sahabatnya berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Sesaat setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, wajah Changmin terlihat semakin begitu panic dan cemas. Benda tipis berwarna biru ditangannya malah membuat wajahnya memerah.

 _Nomor yang anda hubungi tidak terdaftar.._

Berkali-kali Changmin menghubungi nomor diponselnya dengan nama My Hyungie ini, berkali-kali juga hanya suara operator telephone yang menjawabnya, nomor yang dihubunginya tidak terdaftar.

 **PRAKKK!**

Ponselnya melayang menghantam dinding dan jatuh keras terbanting dilantai. Changmin melempar ponselnya, frustasi karena tidak juga bisa menghubungi Yunho, namja yang dicintai Changmin itu menghilang dan lagi-lagi tidak mengajak serta dirinya.

Changmin sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara, menangispun dia tidak, dia diam berdiri dengan pandangan mata yang entah kemana dia menerawang, tatapannya kosong. Lama, sampai tiba-tiba tubuhnya jatuh merosot ke lantai, lututnya mulai terasa lunglai lalu dia terkulai lemas di lantai. Changmin meringkuk disana beralaskan kaos putih tipis yang melekat dibadannya.

"Hyunggg…" Suaranya kembali terdengar ketika dia merasa sebuah tangan membelai lembut kepalanya. Jung Yunho, sosok yang dicarinya. Dia tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disana, disamping tubuh Changmin yang meringkuk lemah dilantai rumah.

"Oh wae.. wae ..hyung..?" Mata Changmin ikut berbicara, mengatakan apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh hatinya titik bening meluncur turun dari sudut mata indahnya. Dia menangis menggenggam tangan Yunho yang ikut merebahkan tubuhnya diatas lantai dingin didepan tubuh Changmin. "Aku selalu tidak bisa menghubungimu, jangan meninggalkan aku sendiri.. bawa aku kemanapun kau pergi!" Berawal dari hanya sebuah titik bening, Changmin terisak, tangisnya menjadi dalam pelukan Yunho, masih di atas lantai yang dingin Changmin terkulai disana ,memeluk sosok yang ada didepan matanya. Dingin namun tak membuatnya ingin berdiri dari sana, dia tertidur dilantai memeluk Jung Yunho yang adalah sebuah surga untuk seorang Shim Changmin.

.

.

.

Alunan suara lembut Song Ji Eun dengan lagunya berjudul Dont look at me like that yang keluar dari pengeras suara dirumah Siwon membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunyah makan siangnya menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya pelan mengikuti ketukan musik yang dia dengar.

"Hey baby apa kau mengenal Jung Yunho, dia tampan juga sayang sekali aku hanya bisa melihat fotonya .." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang datang mendekati meja makan dengan dua gelas es jeruk ditangannya.

"Kau.. apa kau pergi menemui Changmin ? " Siwon terlihat sedikit kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang sedang makan satu meja dengannya ini. Dia menghentikan makannya dan menatap Kyuhyun lebih dalam , seperti sebuah tatapan yang menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk bercerita lebih padanya .

"Kenapa .. ada apa , aku hanya mengunjunginya saja, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, kau tidak perlu cemburu!" Jawab Kyuhyun bercanda menggoda Siwon, sedangkan Siwon sendiri samasekali tidak tersenyum mendengar guyonan Kyuhyun yang samasekali tidak lucu baginya . "Oh wea.. kau ini kenapa ?"

"Dia bercerita padamu tentang Jung Yunho ?" Tanya Siwon menyelidik.

"Tentu saja, bukankah mereka berpacaran, apa kau tidak tahu… aisshhh kau mengaku sebagai kakaknya tapi…"

"Yunho sudah meninggal…!"

 **Urgghhh… uhuk! Ugghhukkk! Argghh!**

Kyuhyun benar-benar tersedak oleh es jeruk yang tengah diminumnya. Air berwarna kuning yang belum berhasil tertelan itu keluar kembali melalui hidungnya,membuat dia tidak berhenti terbatuk-batuk, wajahnya memerah seperti benar-benar sedang kesakitan.

"Ya… berhati-hatilah, minum airnya bukan gelasnya!" Siwon tertawa menepuk-nepuk pelan tengkuk belakang Kyuhyun.

"Aisshh.. bisakah kau berbicara lebih bodoh lagi?"

.

.

"Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa dia orang yang sudah mati , aku melihat foto mereka berdua menempel di dinding rumah Changmin, aku juga melihat dua piring menu sarapan di meja makannya, Changmin hanya bilang dia sedang keluar, bukan mati.. apa kau gila…!" Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna, tubuhnya yang sedari tadi duduk manis tiba-tiba menegak seperti sudah akan berdiri mendengar apa yang diceritakan oleh Siwon.

Satu tahun yang lalu. Sebuah kecelakaan membuat mobil yang dikendarai Jung Yunho terpelanting ke tengah aspal yang panas dan membuat Jung Yunho yang saat itu sedang berpacaran dengan Shim Changmin ini terluka parah, dia meninggal setelah tiga hari mendapat perawatan intensif di rumahsakit, perawatan yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Sialnya, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi Yunho dan Changmin sempat bertengkar hebat.. tapi yang lebih hebatnya Changmin tidak pernah meniggalkan kursinya, duduk disamping tubuh Yunho yang penuh luka, setelah tiga hari kritis dirumahsakit dia sempat sadar dan hanya menyebut nama Changmin, lalu kembali tertidur untuk selamanya.." Siwon tertunduk, wajah kesedihan dari kejadian satu tahun yang lalu kembali menyambangi hatinya.

"Tidak mungkin, Changmin… dia.. dia bahkan mengatakan padaku bahwa hari ini Yunho akan mengajaknya ke taman kota, meraka akan disana, dia juga menunjukkan padaku tumpukan album foto yang…"

 **DEGGG!**

Kyuhyun mulai kembali pada beberapa jam yang lalu saat dia masih berada dirumah Changmin. Matanya benar-benar melihat foto Yunho dan Changmin tertempel didinding, namun dalam album yang ditunjukkan Changmin padanya semua hanya foto Changmin seorang. Tiga buku album tebal yang disebut Changmin sebagai album cintanya, hanya ada wajah Changmin disana dan tidak ada orang lain lagi disampingnya.

"waktu itu aku juga lumayan bingung, dia menujukkan foto padaku sambil berkata ini saat kami berada ditaman kota tiga hari yang lalu, namun foto itu memang hanya ada dirinya, tapi dia bersikeras menyebutnya kami,.. "

Wajah Kyuhyun mulai tampak ketakutan, antara benar-banar harus percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon atau tidak, sedangkan semakin dia berfikir seolah semakin benar juga apa yang telah dikatakan Siwon padanya.

"Sarapan itu.. foto itu, dan semua cerita yang Changmin katakan padaku, semua itu…." Kyuhyun, semakin menunjukkan wajah bingungnya pada Siwon"Maksudku.. kalau memang benar, lalu apakah Changmin..?"

"Tidak lama setelah sepeninggal Yunho, Changmin sempat dirawat dirumahsakit kejiwaan karena dia mencoba mengahiri hidupnya sendiri, dan itu terjadi berkali-kali… tapi syukurnya tidak lama dirawat dia sudah menunjukkan kemajuan yang positif, dinyatakan sembuh dari keadaan jiwanya yang tertekan karena kehilangan Yunho.." Mata Siwon menerawang jauh kembali pada masa dimana dia merasa begitu sedih dengan keadaan Changmin. " Tapi sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa menghilangkan sosok Yunho dari hidupnya, aku sudah lama mengetahuinya Changmin hidup dengan bayangan Yunho yang hanya ada didalam mata dan hatinya, dia hidup dengan imajinasinya sendiri.." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya,huh are you out of your mind… ini gila, ini hanya membuat dia gila!" Suara Kyuhyun meninggi, tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon, dia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin tapi dia hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Changmin hidup dengan bayangan orang yang sudah mati.

"Kau pikir aku tidak pernah berbuat apa-apa, kau pikir ini mudah… ini samasekali tidak mudah Kyunie-ah dia akan semakin menggila sekali saja kau menyinggung kalau Yunho sudah tiada…."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Penjelasan panjang Siwon seolah ikut membunuh hatinya.

"Apakah begitu dalam cintanya hingga dia tidak bisa keluar dari lubang yang seolah begitu menjebak dirinya ini, apakah begitu menyakitkan sebuah cinta hingga bisa membuatnya gila…?"

 **PLAKKK!**

"Yaahh!" Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan memegangi kepalanya "Kenapa memukulku,huh apa kau mau membuat kepalaku gila juga …?"

 **PLAKKKK!**

Suara pukulan untuk yang kedua kalinya kembali terdengar, pukulan dari tangan Siwon yang mendarat kasar dikepala Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah menyebut Changmin gila!"

Kyuhyun menundukkan matanya, dia mulai paham kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba memukul dirinya. Cinta bukan hanya antara sepasang kekasih, melainkan cinta juga ada diantara teman, Siwon tidak mungkin mengizinkan siapapun menuding Changmin gila, walaupun Changmin selalu berimajinasi Yunho masih hidup disampingnya. Tidak mungkin, karena Siwon pun juga begitu meyayangi Changmin.

"Lebih baik dia seperti ini, walaupun hanya imajinasinya saja, daripada dia berusaha membunuh dirinya lagi…"

Tidak ada lagi suara diantara keduanya, Kyuhyun menunduk didepan menu makan siang yang belum dihabiskannya. Sementara Siwon sudah menghilang kedalam kamarnya. Apartement besar yang hanya ditinggali oleh Siwon seorang ini terasa menjadi begitu sunyi, hanya suara musik pop Korea yang bernyanyi mengusir penat udara didalam rumah. Sampai tiba-tiba derap kaki Siwon yang keluar dari dalam kamarnya sambil berlari kembali mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk diruang makan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi ?"

"Apa…" Wajah siwon terlihat begitu serius bertanya pada Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa melebarkan matanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Siwon yang berdiri didepannya.

"Tentang Changmin…?"

Suara Siwon menegaskan. Mata keduanya bertatapan, tanpa berkata lagi Kyuhyun sudah mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Siwon "Oh tidak.. tidak mungkin!" Mata Kyuhyun membelalak lebar sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua berlari bersamaan keluar rumah.

.

.

"Dia dimana… katakan dia dimana, dia bilang akan kemana ?!" Suara Siwon meninggi membentak Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat panic dan ketakutan "Kyu.. dimana dia!" Siwon berkali-kali membentak, sementara Kyuhyun samasekali tidak menjawab. Dia panic, wajahnya memerah ketakutan.

Hari sudah semakin gelap namun Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berkali-kali memutari taman kota mencari Changmin belum juga bisa menemukan Changmin disana.

"Kyuhyun-ah Changmin dimana…?"

Tak henti-henti Siwon berteriak, bertanya dimana keberadaan Changmin pada Kyuhyun namun sia-sia saja Kyuhyun sendiri samasekali tidak mengetahui Changmin tengah berada dimana.

"God dammit babe, bagaimana aku bisa tahu dia dimana, dia hanya bilang Yunho mengajaknya dan mereka akan selalu berada ditaman kota…" Baru kali ini Kyuhyun mengumpat pada Siwon sambil berkata panjang, yang kemudian membuat mata mereka berdua kembali bertabrakkan dan…

"Shit!" sekarang umpatan itu keluar dari mulut Siwon. Tanpa lagi berpikir panjang mereka berdua berlari menuju rumah Shim Changmin yang jaraknya tidak cukup jauh dari taman kota Seoul.

.

 **BRAKKK! BRAKKK! BRAAAKKKK!**

Suara pukulan dipintu apartement Changmin tidak lagi terdengar seperti sebuah ketukan. Siwon berkali-kali memukul pintu berwarna silver didepannya namun samasekali tidak menampakkan hasil, tidak seorangpun keluar dan membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

"Changmin-ah, Changmin-ahh..!" Suara Siwon dan Kyuhyun riuh mengeras memanggil Changmin yang tetap tidak membukakan pintu. "Dammit.. Shim Changmin kumohon bukalah!" Siwon berusaha mendobrak pintu, namun percuma saja, pintu itu bukan terbuat dari kayu.

"Panggil security Kyu..Cepat!

Kyuhyun berlari memanggil seseorang atau siapapun yang bisa membantunya, dia sempat tergelincir jatuh yang membuat tangan kirinya terkilir namun sama sekali tidak dia rasakan. Sementara Siwon keringatnya mulai membasahi baju yang dipakainya, tenggorokkannya mulai terasa mengiring berteriak memanggil nama Shim Changmin namun tetap saja orang yang dipanggilnya tidak menampakkan keberadaannya.

.

.

"Apa benar ini akan membuat kita selalu bersama selamanya?.. apa aku akan selalu bersamamu dan kau tak lagi akan meninggalkan ku ?" Changmin berbicara pada bayangannya yang berada di cermin besar kamar mandinya. Berbicara seolah seseorang sedang berdiri disampingnya. Suara riuh diluar apartememennya sempat membuat dia menoleh sesaat, namun samasekali tidak dihiraukannya. "Ah benar, bodo sekali aku.. apa yang sedang aku katakan, .. kita akan selalu bersama, selamanya..."

Sebilah pecahan cermin kecil berada ditangan kanannya, dia mengenggamnya begitu erat hingga membuat cairan kental berwarna merah mulai terlihat keluar dan menetes dari sana, namun Changmin tersenyum luka dan darah yang keluar dari tangannya tidak membuatnya terlihat kesakitan.

"Changminn-ah!" Suara Siwon membuat Changmin menoleh. Mereka sudah berhasil memasuki rumah Changmin, dan terperanga melihat darah yang sudah tercecer dilantai kamar mandi, sedangkan tangan kanan Changmin memegang benda tajam yang diarahkan pada nadi tangan kirinya sendiri, namun dia tetap tersenyum.

"Changmin-ah kumohon buang benda itu…!" Kyuhyun mulai menangis, mengulurkan tangannya mencoba merayu sahabatnya untuk membuang benda tajam yang digenggamnya.

"Kyuhyunie, kenapa kau menangis.. aku tidak sedang bersedih.. benda ini tidak menyakitiku, ini akan membawaku kepada Yunho Hyungku..?" Lagi-lagi Changmin tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya wajahnya terlihat begitu marah mendengar teriakkan Siwon yang berkata Yunho sudah mati.

"Sadarlah komohon, Yunho sudah tidak ada, kumohon jangan lakukan ini…!" Siwon perlahan mulai mendekati Changmin yang berada disudut ruangan kamar mandi. "Changmin berikan benda itu padaku.." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, namun Changmin hanya menatapnya tajam, tatapan marah yang ingin Siwon menjauh darinya.

"Yunho hyung tidak mati, dia tidak mati!…. Dia akan membawaku ke taman kota, dia sudah berjanji…." Suara Changmin terdengar begitu lemah dan menyedihkan, airmata tak mau berhenti keluar dari mata indahnya yang memerah, seolah mereka sudah berencana darah yang keluar dari tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pecahan cermin itu pun juga deras mengalir keluar memerahkan lantai kamar mandi yang berwarna putih. "Jangan bilang Yunho hyungku mati, jangan pernah!" Changmin berteriak keras monodongkan ujung pecahan cermin ditangannya pada Siwon yang bergerak mendekatinya. Changmin mulai menangis, airmatanya berjalan bebas menuruni pipi putihnya bercampur dengan keringat yang keluar dari sela-sela rambut dikepalanya.

"Kumohon Changmin, dengarkan aku..buang benda itu!"

Siwon perlahan melangkah mendekati Changmin yang masih bergulat dengan amarah dan tangisnya disudut ruangan. Tangannya bergetar memegang pecahan cermin yang kini kembali diarahkannya ke nadi tangan kirinya sendiri, mulutnya mengguman tidak karuan, meracau memanggil-manggil nama Yunho yang samasekali tak ada disampingnya. Dia terus menangis dan berteriak tak karuan, Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakang Siwon diam tak bergerak menangis tanpa suara memperhatikan sahabatnya yang terlihat menyedihkan berlumuran darahnya sendiri.

"Changmin!" Kyuhyun berteriak dia berhenti menangis bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Changmin yang terdengar sedikit keras menghantam lantai. Changmin taksadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Aku hanya melihat langit-langit sebuah ruangan yang hanya ada warna putih dan biru saat mataku mulai terbuka, ruangan putih dengan gorden biru yang sangat bisa aku kenali ini bukan rumahku. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat, tangan kananku terbalut kain putih yang lumayan tebal. Aku sulit menggerakkan kedua kakiku, tangan kirikupun tidak bebas kugerakkan, tubuhku terasa sesak. Aku diikat, hanya kepalaku yang bisa bergerak. Ruangan ini kosong tidak ada orang lain selain aku. Yunho hyungie, diapun tidak disini.. "Wae.. Hyungie odiis-sso ?"

"Kenapa aku diikat…?"

Siwon hyung dan Kyuhyun sekarang berada disamping tubuhku yang terikat diatas ranjang yang sangat tidak nyaman ini, mereka tidak menjawab pertayaanku. Mereka hanya menatap ku dengan tatapan mata yang sangat aku benci, lalu mengucapkan kata maaf yang sama sekali tidak aku butuhkan mereka untuk mengatakannya.

Kalian tidak perlu mengasihaniku, aku tahu aku memang sudah gila, kalian sudah tahu maka menghilanglah dari hadapanku, tinggalkan aku sendirian saja. Ingin sekali aku meneriaki mereka dengan semua kata-kata yang sudah seperti akan meledak dikepala, namun aku tidak bisa.. seperti ada suara yang mengatakan aku untuk tidak mengatakannya, suara yang aku tidak mengerti berasal dari mana.

"Pergilah… kalian, pergilahh…!" Akhir dari semua pertentangan yang hanya ada didaman kepalaku, aku hanya menyuruh kedua sahabatku ini meninggalkanku. Dan lagi-lagi aku berakhir dirumahsakit, yang kuharap ini bukan rumahsakit gila untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hari itu.. hari dimana aku memagang pecahan cermin ditangan kananku, aku tidak mengingat banyak tentang hari itu, aku hanya tahu Yunho Hyung berada diambang pintu menantiku, tersenyum dan sesekali melambaikan tangannya, entah itu lambaian tangan agar aku mendekat atau dia yang akan menjauh dan menghilang. Mungkin benar aku sudah gila. Tidak apa-apa panggil saja aku gila. Aku tidak mengingat banyak, benar-benar tidak banyak.. hanya wajah Yunho Hyung, lalu akupun terjatuh ambuk kelantai, keatas ceceran darahku sendiri karena pukulan dari tangan Siwon hyung yang mengenai rahang kiriku dan membuat aku kembali berakhir dirumahsakit, dan kehilangan Yunho hyung, aku tidak melihatnya lagi.. sampai saat ini. Mungkin benar lambaian tangannya itu, sebuah perpisahan.

.

Mereka tidak salah menunjukku gila, bahkan kalau mereka mau mereka bisa kembali memasukkan aku kedalam rumah sakit jiwa untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun mereka tidak. Siwonie hyung dan juga sahabatku Kyuhyun mereka hanya membawaku ke rumahsakit biasa agar aku menerima perawatan untuk luka ditanganku, sejak saat itu juga entah kenapa Yunho Hyung tidak lagi menampakkan dirinya padaku, aku begitu merindukannya.

Dua minggu lamanya aku dirawat dirumah sakit, dan baru dibolehkan pulang. Aku sendiri juga masih bertanya-tanya kenapa hanya luka ditangan memerlukan waktu dua minggu untuk aku baru boleh pulang. Mereka hanya menyuapi aku dengan banyak obat-obatan yang demi apapun itu sangat pahit rasanya dan memuakkan, selalu berhasil membuat aku mual dan ingin muntah. Rumah, aku merindukan rumahku.

.

Sekarang disini dia tinggal, didalam tanah yang pasti membuat tubuhnya kedinginan, maafkan aku hyung aku baru sadar sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungimu disini. Sebuah pusara dengan nisan marmer bertuliskan nama orang yang sangat kucintai.

Sudah pasti aku memang gila, dan kau penyebabnya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya, terimakasih untuk segalanya kau akan selalu jadi orang yang aku cinta, tidak perduli ada ataupun tidak ada dirimu disisihku, selamanya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai, aku menunggumu dibawah..?"

Benar, aku tidak datang ketempat ini sendirian. Suara Siwon hyung baru menyadarkan aku dari lamunan panjang tentang orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa hilang dari pikiran.

Cinta.. apa kau tahu artinya? Sebelumnya aku tidak, tapi sekarang aku sudah memahaminya. Sebahagia apapun perasaan yang kau dapat dari kata cinta, atau semenyedihkan apapun luka yang kau dapat dari kata cinta..dan walaupun cinta akan selalu menyedihkan pada akhirnya tapi kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sebuah cinta kau tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa cinta. Cinta bukan hanya sebuah bentuk dari wujud seseorang yang matamu bisa memandangnya, cinta bukan hanya bibir manis yang kau selalu bisa menciumnya, cinta itu adalah dunia cinta itu adalah surga, dan yang berhasil membuat aku gila, cinta milikku sudah tiada. Itu sebabnya aku menyebutnya cinta akan selalu menyedihkan pada akhirnya. He might dead but he's my true love.. cinta sesungguhnya yang akan selalu kubawa, akan selalu bersamaku kemanapun aku melangkah.. because true love never dies, the sad thing is true lover dies..

"Hyung.. andai saja waktu itu aku berada didalam mobil bersamamu... ah, apa yang aku katakan, aku hanya... akan mencintaimu selamanya.. Aku hanya tidak bisa melupakan caramu menarikku, memelukku, menciumku, meski bibirku terasa lelah karena ciumanmu tapi aku sama sekali tak ingin menyudahinya, aku tidak mau melupakan itu semua, aku tidak mau melupakanmu!"

Aku hanya menyapanya sedikit , tersenyum dan.. lalu pergi melangkah menjauh dari tempat tarakhir orang yang kucintai ini diistirahatkan. Siwon hyung terlihat berdiri menungguku di samping mobilnya. Sejak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu dia tidak mau meninggalkan aku sendirian, bahkan dia memaksa aku untuk pindah tinggal bersamanya, namun aku tetap menolak, aku tidak mau membuat rumahku kosong. Aku hanya memastikan dan membuatnya percaya bahwa aku sudah tidak lagi hidup dengan bayangan Jung Yunho.

"Apa kau lapar.. kau mau makan apa kita akan mampir makan dulu, aku sudah mulai lapar.." Siwon hyung adalah sahabat dari Yunho hyung, mereka memiliki kemiripan.. memanjakanku menyanyagiku. Ah melihat senyum diwajahnya membuat aku lagi-lagi memikirkan Yunho hyung ku.

"Ada apa disebelah kanan sana, kenapa kau terus memandang kesebelah kanan jendela mobil? Apa kau muak melihatku,huh ?"

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar Siwon hyung mengomentariku yang sedari tadi menatap jauh keluar jendela mobil sebelah kananku. Aku tahu dia pasti mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan, hanya dia terlalu pintar membuat cara lain agar aku tidak semakin tenggelam dalam pikiran dan perasaanku yang menyedihkan.

"Kenapa berhenti ?" Tanyaku pada Siwon Hyung yang tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya.

"Out of gas..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum keluar dari dalam mobil. Benar saja kenapa aku harus bertanya kalau kami sekarang sedang berhenti di sebuah tempat pengisian bahan bakar. Aku baru menyadarinya ketika mataku melihat sekeliling dimana mobilnya berhenti.

Kenapa mengisi bahan bakar saja sangat lama, kenapa harus dia sendiri yang mengisinya, kenapa bukan pekerja yang ada disini yang melakukannya, kenapa tidak cepat antarkan aku pulang kerumah saja, aku bosan, aku ingin tidur saja, kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya.. semua pertanyaan itu hanya ada dikepalaku, aku ingin sekali mengatakan semuanya, hanya lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa.

"Hyungg..."

Aku melihatnya berdiri disisi lain jalan, dia berdiri disana sambil tersenyum, aku hanya ingin mendekatinya ingin memeluknya, aku merindukannya aku ingin bersamanya...

.

.

.

Suara sirine mobil ambulance berteriak sepanjang jalan menuju rumah sakit, kepala Changmin begitu banyak mengeluarkan darah, matanya rapat terpejam, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan alat bantu pernafasan disana. Dua perawat laki-laki disampingnya tak henti-hentinya melakukan CPR kepada Changmin memastikan masih ada nafas didalam tubuhnya. Siwon duduk terpuruk disamping tubuh Changmin yang semakin terasa dingin, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Changmin yang sangat lemas seperti sudah hilang semua tulang didalam tubuhnya, matanya memerah menitikan air mata tanpa ada suara, mengguman memanggil nama Changmin pun dia tidak, dia hanya tidak melepaskan tangan Changmin dari genggamannya.

.

"Saya benar-benar tidak melihat kedatangannya pak, dia tiba-tiba berada didepan truck yang saya kendarai, matanya melihat kesisih lain dari jalan samar dia terlihat tersenyum, saya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menghindar, dan kecelakaan itu terjadi begitu saja.."

Pengemudi truck yang menabrak Changmin menjelaskan semuanya pada polisi yang saat itu mengikuti Changmin dan Siwon kerumah sakit. Siwon hanya mendengarkan dua orang laki-laki yang berbicara didepannya tanpa melakukan atau berkata apa-apa, setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho satu tahun yang lalu, lagi-lagi kini dia harus kembali terpuruk dikursi tunggu rumah sakit menanti sahabatnya kembali bangkit. Sementara Changmin yang sudah hampir tiga jam berada di ruang operasi belum juga keluar, membuat dia semakin frustasi.

.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, menitikan air matanya yang entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dia menyesal, menyesali semuanya. Kenapa dia meninggalkan Changmin sendirian didalam mobil, kenapa dia mengisi bahan bakarnya sendiri, kenapa dia tidak langsung saja membawa Changmin pulang kerumahnya dan kenapa dia baru sadar Changmin tidak lagi berada didalam mobilnya saat terdengar benturan dan decitan keras roda truck yang bergesek dengan aspal panas ditengah jalan. Changmin sudah menggelepar disana dengan darah mengucur dari kepalanya.

"Hyung.. dimana Changmin.. bagaimana keadaannya, dimana dia?" Kyuhyun yang baru sampai dirumah sakit hanya mendapati Siwon yang duduk sendirian dan tidak menjawab satupun dari pertanyaanya. Matanya memerah dengan tatapan kosong. "Hyung sadarlah bagaimana keadaan Changmin..?" Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Siwon yang mematung dan berhasil membuatnya kembali sadar, keluar dari lamunan sedihnya.

"Maafkan aku Kyu.. ini salahku..!" Siwon kembali menangis sambil memeluk tubuh ramping Kyuhyun, tidak ada lagi kalimat yang keluar dari keduanya, mereka sama-sama tahu apa yang telah terjadi, dan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Tiga hari berselang setelah menjalani operasi pada kepalanya, Changmin belum juga sadarkan diri, dia terbujur lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan perban tebal melilit kepalanya.

"Ini sudah hari ketiga kenapa kau belum bangun juga, apa kau benar-benar suka sekali tidur, huh ?"

Siwon berbicara sendiri didepan tubuh Changmin yang tertidur . Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya memutih, warna merah muda dan senyum indah dibibir sensual Changmin menghilang sempurna.

"Hyung! Dia bergerak.. tangannya bergerak..!" Kyuhyun berteriak membuat Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, senyum Siwon terlihat mengembang sempurnya. Orang yang terbaring lemah didepannya mulai membuka mata, berkedip pelan beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya dia menoleh pada Siwon yang berada disampingnya dan tersenyum manis, walaupun bibirnya terlihat memutih sama sekali tak mengurangi manisnya senyum yang muncul dari bibir manusia tampan ini.

"Kyunie-ah cepat panggil dokter kesini!" Suruh Siwon kepada Kyuhyun, yang dengan segera Kyuhyun pun berlari keluar mencari dokter.

Changmin kembali menatap kelangit-langit rumah sakit, dia diam lalu tersenyum. Bulir airmata mulai keluar dari kedua sudut matanya jatuh berjalan mendekati ujung telinganya. Perasaan Siwon mulai menjadi-jadi dan tidak karuan bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya, apa yang harus dilakukannya, Changmin tiba-tiba saja menangis tanpa mengeluarkan kata.

"Yunho Hyungie.."

Mata Siwon terbelalak mendengar satu kata yang tiba-tiba diucapkan oleh Changmin. Dia yakin Changmin sedang tidak memanggilnya, suaranya pelan terdengar sangat lemah. Siwon menggenggam tangan kiri Changmin, namun Changmin seperti tidak merasakan genggaman tangan Siwon pada tangannya, matanya terus menatap keatas langit-langit ruangan, bibirnya tidak berhenti tersenyum, namun airmatanya pun tetap tidak berhenti membasahi sisih wajahnya.

"Changmin-ah.. aku disini kumohon bertahanlah, kembalilah bersamaku!"

Changmin mulai terlihat mengangkat tangan kanannya keudara, seolah dia sedang menggapai sesuatu disana. Luka ditangannya bekas pecahan cermin waktu itu masih nampak jelas dan belum kering sempurna. Matanya melihat Yunho tersenyum padanya, mengenakan kemeja putih yang Changmin belikan untuknya membuat Yunho seolah mengeluarkan cahaya. Yunho tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Changmin, membuat Changmin ikut mengulurkan tangannya keudara, tersenyum karena melihatnya, dan menangis karena dia tahu dia akan selalu bersamanya, bersama Yunho Hyungnya.

 **BLUG!**

 **TTIIIIIIITTTTTT!**

Suara jatuhnya tangan Changmin dari udara bersamaan dengan terdengarnya bunyi panjang monitor dan alat kedokteran yang Siwon tidak tahu kegunaannya untuk apa. Siwon duduk terpaku seperti tidak bernafas. Dia hanya melihat tangan Changmin yang terangkat keatas, lalu menyebut nama Yunho dan kemudian kembali terjatuh kebawah membuat benda-benda besar disamping tubuhnya mengeluarkan suara yang hampir membuat dia gila .

Derap langkah Kyuhyun dengan senyum diwajahnya terhenti diambang pintu karena suara yang keluar dari benda yang berada disamping tubuh Changmin tiba-tiba seperti membuat jantungnya melonjak keluar dari dadanya. Dia lemas, lututnya tak lagi kuat menopang tubuh tingginya, Kyuhyun jatuh terkulai diatas lantai rumah sakit, sementara sang dokter dan dua perawatnya terlihat begitu cemas dan gugup berusaha membawa Changmin kembali pada teman-temannya.

"Maafkan saya... ini bukan kehendak saya.." Tidak lama mencoba akhirnya mereka menyerah. Sang Dokter keluar ruangan sambil menundukkan kepala, Siwon mematung ditempatnya menyentuh tubuh Changmin yang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa.

"Andwe Changmin-ah ... andwe... Changmin-an ironah... !"Kyuhyun tak henti menangis sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh dingin Changmin yang sekarang menjadi begitu lemas. Dua perawat yang masih disana mulai melucuti semua alat bantu yang terpasang ditubuh Changmin "Tidak apa yang kalian lakukan... jangan lakukan itu, dia tidak mati jangan lakukan itu!" Teriak Kyuhyun pada dua perawat yang berada didekat tubuh Changmin.

"Kyu.." Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun, memeluknya dalam kedukaan. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun diapun menangis, namun suaranya ditahan. Mereka berdua meringkuk dilantai rumah sakit didekat tubuh Changmin yang sudah ditutupi kain putih panjang seluruhnya.

"Andwe… Changmin tidak mungkin meninggalkanku, andwe... Changmin…Changmin-ah!"

.

.

Musim dingin sudah akan berakhir, namun kabut dan dinginnya udara masih setia mengitari memeluk dua hati namja yang berdiri didepan dua nisan dengan nama dari kedua sahabatnya tertulis disana. Hari menjadi terasa begitu gelap. Tawanya tak lagi menjadi lagu indah, suaranya tak lagi menjadi radio pengusir duka. Kini ada satu nisan baru disamping nisan dengan nama Yunho, Changmin disampingnya.

"Mau mengatakan apa lagi, mungkin ini memang yang tertulis untuk mereka.. mungkin cinta mereka memang bukanlah imajinasi belaka.. mungkin mereka akan bersama dikehidupan selanjutnya..." Siwon menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh dari pusara kedua sahabatnya.

Tidak lama berselang setelah duka, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke Belanda, dia memilih menetap dengan Siwon di Korea. Dia memutuskan akan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya dengan semua orang yang dicintainya, tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun waktunya tanpa cinta, untuk kekasihnya ataupun untuk semua orang yang berada disekitarnya, karena Shim Changmin sahabatnya mengajarinya bagaimana sulitnya menjaga cinta, dan sakitnya kehilangan cinta, tapi tetap hiduplah dengan cinta.

.

.

.

 **ONE YEAR EARLIER**

Matahari tanpa malu-malu mulai keluar dari persembunyian malamnya, semakin nampak jelas sinarnya menarangi ruangan yang serba putih didalamnya. Dua namja yang sang satu diantaranya masih terpejam matanya terlihat masih melingkarkan tangannya pada namja disampingnya dengan kulit yang lebih tanned darinya.

"Belum mau bangun?" Tangan Yunho memainkan bibir Changmin yang masih memejamkan mata sambil memeluk erat tubuh tanpa bajunya. Pertanyaannya tidak mendapat jawaban, hanya lenguhan kecil dan terdengar serak yang didapatnya. "Ya.. Changdol-ah irona!" Tangan Yunho bergerak menyingkap rambut yang menutupi wajah Changmin yang masih belum mau membuka matanya.

"Tidak sepagi ini hyung, aku masih belum mau bangun" Changmin kembali masuk kedalam selimut, menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang masih enggan meninggalkan tempat tidur. Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu namja yang tidur satu ranjang dengannya ini sambil bergerak ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang menutupi tubuh Changmin.

"Hyung.. apa kau percaya kalau surga itu ada ?"

"Tentu, kenapa.. ?"

"Kurasa kita tidak akan memasukinya.." Matanya berkedip pelan memandang wajah Yuhno yang tidak terlihat jelas didalam selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kenapa begitu..?"

"Kau tahu.. ini salah. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya. Merekapun mengutuk kita berdosa." bibir Changmin mengerucut, matanya kembali dibuatnya menutup.

Udara didalam selimut mulai terasa panas dan pengap, Yunho membuka sebagian selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, menarik tubuh Changmin untuk mendekat dan memelukknya.

"Siapa yang perduli dengan itu, siapa yang akan mendengar meraka telingaku hanya berisi suaramu, berdosa atau tidak bukan mereka yang akan menghukum kita. Lagipula masuk ke surga atapun tidak, aku tidak memikirkannya, aku sudah memiliki surgaku selama ini, ." Tangan Yunho membelai lembut kepala dan rambut Changmin,

"Begitukah ?" Senyum Changmin mengembang indah mendengar Hyung kesayangannya mengucapkan kalimat panjang yang mampu menenangkan hatinya. "Lalu bolehkah aku tahu dimana surga mu, aku juga ingin memasukinya bersamamu" Kegelisahannya sirna, surga ataupun bukan, atau dimanapun dia akan berada, dia pasti merasa baik-baik saja selagi itu bersama dengan Yunho Hyungnya.

"Andwe.. mana mungkin aku membagi surgaku bersamamu kalau surga ku itu adalah dirimu,?" Wajah Changmin merah sempurna, matanya menutup seketika.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu, aisshh kau membuat pipiku terbakar..!"

Yunho tersenyum manis melihat Changmin yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibawah bantal. Dia mengecup hangat rambut Changmin yang sedari tadi dibelainya.

"Ya, Changminie..?"

"Huh?"

Changmin mulai kembali menampakkan wajahnya dari balik bantal. Tubuhnya menghangat,dia mulai berkeringat, bibirnya terasa bengkak, dihisap, digigit seperti sudah akan termakan. Yunho tak memberinya celah untuk Changmin berkata tidak ataupin jangan, Yunho menariknya, memeluk dan menindihnya, membuat Changmin pasrah menerima perkakuannya. Yunho mengempaskan rambut Changmin, mengulum kulit lehernya , perlahan merambat menyekat bibir sensualnya membuat ritme detak jantung Changmin berdetak lebih cepat dari 60 detik yang lalu. Seperti biasa ciuman panas yang dibuat Yunho bertahan lama, betah memagut bibir merah Changmin, meski Changmin sudah mulai akan kehabisan nafas dan lelah, tapi dia tak ingin menyudahinya. Yunho pun tak mau menghentikan aksinya ditengah-tengah, jemarinya yang gemulai menjamah seluruh permukaan kulit Changmin dengan tempo yang semakin melambat, namun sukses membuat Changmin menggeliat, memberikan kenikmatan hidup pada Changmin yang malah membuat Changmin mulai susah bernafas.

Hampir satu jam lamanya Yunho merengkuh Changmin dengan gairah penuh cinta, dan akhirnya Changmin kembali terkulai diranjang queen sizenya dengan tanpa busana. Wajahnya memerah, dengan sisa-sisa peluh yang masih membasahi kepala. Dia tersenyum manis dengan mata yang masih tertutup merasakan bibir hangat Yunho mengecup lembut matanya..

"Sarangahae..!"

.

.

"Hyung ? berbicara tentang surga bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita e taman kota, bunga sakura sedang bermekaran disana mereka bilang terlihat seperti surga.."

"Memangnya pernah ada orang yang sudah ke surga dan kembali lagi untuk mengatakan apa yang ada disana …?"

"Hyuuunggg…!?"

"Baiklah-baiklahh _nae salang_.. kita kesana akhir pekan ini"

"Benarkah .. mau berjanji ?"

"Nde aku berjanji.. kau puas ? , tapi kau harus menungguku pulang dari kerja dulu.. arachi ?"

"Nae arraseo chubby Hyungie.. , love you ..!"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Homin, karena aku selalu ingin mereka bersama, jadi... T_T maafkan aku untuk cerita yang tak semestinya *huweeee maafkan aku untuk cerita sedih yang terlalu dipaksa. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca , tolong tinggalkan jejak agar saya tau anda menikmati ataupun tidak menikmati cerita ini^^ *bow /dihh kaya iya banget ada yang mau baca/ -_-#**

 **Well.. bye see ya on my next FF ∩_∩**


End file.
